


Unknown face pleasant face

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Time Travel, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is just something about the man facing him. It makes Kakashi yearn and dread the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown face pleasant face

**Author's Note:**

> Not a happy drabble. Cute (slightly) but not happy. You've been warned. Now enjoy

Kakashi had no idea where he was. He was not scared. He was a Chuunin and he followed his duties so nothing could go wrong. He so badly wanted this to be cleared up.

He was a Chuunin that followed the rules. A Chuunin that trained hard so no mistakes could happen. Yet something had happened. Obviously.

And he was alone. In a place that felt strange. A place that he had no information about. A place that he was told was Konoha but did not look like any Konoha that he knew.

“Wow.” The man said softly. Kakashi raised his gaze to the man before he looked away. The man chuckled. “I had no idea you were this cute.”

“Hokage-sama!” The woman that had brought him in scolded.

“I know Shizune-nee-chan.” The Hokage laughed. “I know.” He pushed away from the desk to kneel facing Kakashi. “Hey, we are going to send you home soon okay?”

Blue eyes like the sky. Warm. And an open friendly face. Kakashi fidgeted. “Is this really Konoha?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” The man smiled.

“Your name?”

“I-“ The man cut himself off. “Well it is not good for you to know too much about the future I guess.” Kakashi glanced at the man’s whiskered cheeks. “Well I’m the Rokudaime. Maybe that should be enough.”

“The sixth?” Kakashi asked in surprise. “But the Sandaime is-“

“Don’t worry about the old man.” The Hokage laughed. “He had some good successors. One was Baa-chan and I think I agree with the Shodaime.”

“The- the Shodaime?” Kakashi asked cautiously. “How old are you?”

“Well right now, I’m twenty-six.” The Hokage smiled. “And you’re about forty.” Kakashi gasped. “Here! You’re around forty here but I don’t think I should have told you that.”

“Hokage-sama I’m going for the scroll.” The woman muttered before she left the room.

“You’re so cute.” The man smiled. “There is so much I want to hear from you.” He looked wistful. “I know so much about you but to get to meet this you. Know your future.” His face saddened. “It is kind of sad.”

“Hokage-sama.” Kakashi said softly. Where ever he was this was Konoha. Only Hokage’s had that look on their faces. One day that look would be on his sensei’s face. He wondered where the man was. The man facing him, he had a bit of Minato-sensei’s looks.

“Kakashi.” The Hokage said softly as he touched Kakashi’s cheek gently. “Sensei.” He sighed and Kakashi’s eyes widened as he stared on shock.

“Did you just-“ Kakashi said softly.

“Don’t worry about it.” The man said softly and Kakashi had a moment to panic before something held him in place. He glanced down to see the seal formulae binding his arms and legs.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing much. Just you aren’t supposed to be here. I have plenty of good memories with you.” The Hokage said quietly. Kakashi stared at the way the man kissed his limp hand. “You’re too smart to stay around for much longer. You’ll put things together and before the future we have is ruined…”

“You’re sending me back?” Kakashi asked. “This really is the future?”

“And you really are my sensei.” The Hokage said softly. He remained quiet before he kissed Kakashi’s cheek. “My name is Naruto.”

“Namikaze?” Kakashi asked because he had to know.

“Nope.” Naruto grinned and Kakashi sighed. He had thought he had that much right. “You’re so cute. It’s unbearable.”

“You are just saying that.” Kakashi mumbled.

“If things were different.” Naruto said softly. His hand lingered on Kakashi’s face. “I’d take you up on that offer in your eyes. But I know better.” He grinned and stepped back his Hokage robes flowing with him.

“Hokage-sama.” Kakashi argued.

“Sensei.” Naruto said softly. “It’s time to go back to your own time. It will be some years before we meet.” Kakashi was certain there were some tears in the man’s eye. “So have a good time okay?”

“Wait!”

“Try to trust me this time.” Naruto said softly before the room lit up with light. Kakashi panicked before he felt himself being thrown through something. His back hit the grass and he had the memory of the blonde crying before he had disappeared.


End file.
